Everlasting love
by Kat of 9 lives
Summary: This story is based on the 5 DiMera's, 2 Brady's ,2 black's warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read. warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.
1. A night for love

Summary;

This story is based on the 5 DiMera's, 2 Brady's ,2 black's . I warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read.  
warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.

This is my first story I ever wrote for days. I imagined this story in my mind so many times to write  
the best to my extent.I am planing to make Chad gay but I'm not writing a Chill because story its been  
done and I want to write my you enjoy and stay along for the ride.

P.S. I don't own Days Of Our Lives.

I own all of the made up characters along in the passage that will be announced later.

the main characters for now are:

5 Dimeras: 3 brothers 2 sister not married.

Cristian age 50, Tony age 46, Lexi age 34, Ej age 33, Chad age 18.

2 Bradys: Twins 1 sister 1 brother. Has 2 step brothers.

Eric age 32, Sami age 32 .

2 Blacks: 2 brothers. Has a step Brother and sister.

Ryder age 26 ,Brady age 21.

Ryder black is my own personal touch. Relationships are between  
Sami and Ej are getting re-married and have 2 kids and 2 step-kids.  
Ryder and Christian engage planning a wedding.  
Eric; is a priest but Nichole loves him.  
Brady and Chad are Boyfriends .

Setting at The Dimera mansion August 9th 2014 12:30 pm.  
Cristian and Ryder are getting the mansion ready for there wedding in the morning.  
Ryders pov

Ryder: Cristian darling relax the wedding will be magical.  
Cristian:I know honey im just a little scared on the family situation.  
Ryder:I promise you that they will not do anything to ruin our special day and if they try they will fail.  
Christen:But what if one of our fathers try something.  
Ryder:I told my father if he tries to ruin our celebration of life ending happiness then I will never talk to him again. The same goes for Marlena and my Grand father we got support from Brady,Eric ,Sami and Maggie as long as we are happy and in love which I'm most definitely am by the way.  
Cristian: Ok.I'll just ask my father again to not but in.I will also remind Ej to stay on his best behaviour or I will hurt him and Jenifer ,Daniel ,Lexie, and Chad couldn't be any happier for us.  
Ryder: See nothing to worry about my love now lets kiss good bye so we can go to our separate arrangements and walk down the isle and say I do in the morning ok.  
Cristian:ok  
muuuaaahhh!  
Cristian: Love you.  
Ryder:Love you more.  
Cristian: Bye see you in the morning right at the isle.  
Ryder:Good bye my love I will see you at the alter.  
With that last goodbye Christen left for her hotel and Ryder stayed at the mansion for the night.

Setting-At the old Salem church Father Eric's office August 9th 2014 1:30 pm.  
Eric and Nichole are discussing the new school arrangements.  
Eric's pov

Eric:Well that is the last of the paper work. By this time next week we will finally be able to open the new school.  
Nichole:That is great news Eric I am so proud of you and your accomplishment.  
Eric:Oh but I couldn't have done it with out yours or Christens help so thank you.  
Nichole:Your welcome Eric. Hey specking of. Huff! Kristen. Are you going to her and Ryder's wedding tomorrow?  
Eric:Actually no I am not I just have a bad feeling about that whole entire marriage even if Ryder is my brother and I respect Cristan as a colleague there is still to much people building anger and hate around the both of them getting married.  
Nichole:I totally agree with what you are saying.  
Eric:Well I better get going so I can turn in the rest of these authorisations before the school board closes for the and see you in a hour or so Nichole.  
Nichole:Goodbye Eric see you later.  
Eric is off to the School board's office leaving a lonely Nichole waiting desperately for his fast return back to the church.

Setting-Salem town square August 9th 2014 5:16 pm.  
Sami and Ej are discussing about the wedding tomorrow.  
Ej's pov

Ej:Darling how was your day?  
Sami: Well when you get in a fight with your brother about the women he is going to marry it wasn't my best moment.  
Ej:I know you don't very much like my sis...(Sami cuts Ej off)  
Sami:Honey i despise your sister. She is evil and manipulative and..(Ej cuts sami off this time)  
Ej:Samanther I don't like Ryder any more then you like Christen but she still is my sister so please calm down with the insults.  
Sami:Sorry i guess were both a little on edge about this wedding i guess i can let bigones be bigones right.  
Ej:Right plus probably to act the same way at our wedding next month.  
Sami:I guess I hate when your right some times.  
Ej:Well then lets not talk about this any more here ...here hold up your glass darling cheers to our ever lasting love  
Sami's glass cling with Ej's and they drank to their love and both kissed after taking three sips of wine.

Setting-At chad and Brady's apartment August 9th 2014 9:38 pm.  
Chad and Brady make love for the first time.  
Everyones pov

Brady was completely naked when chad got home and was in complete shock from what he is seeing  
right in front of him.  
Chad;B..B..Brady what are you umm doing with your cloths off.  
Brady walked closer to Chad making him shake and blush. Then Brady grabbed Chad's hand and put it on his heart to feel every beat it was making.  
Brady:Chad I love you with all of my heart. I think your beautiful and gorges.I want to make love to you on our bed right here right now.  
Before Chad could even answer Brady violently groped and fondled Chads manhood and balls. This made Chad squeak off of the top of his lungs. Then Brady swept Chad off of his feet and threw him on the bed with one swift motion. then Brady crawled on top of Chad and then kissed is lips ever so softly.  
Brady:Chad Aston Dimera may I have your permission to make love to you.  
Chad:I Know taking someones virginity is a big deal but you dont have to play it old school especially with the first to actions you took to get me in bed tonight love.  
Brady:Just answer the damn question please.  
Chad:Yes but can you please tell me you bought condoms and some type of lube.  
Brady:Will trojans and baby oil do.  
Chad: Yes now what exciting thing will you do next?

Brady then ripped off Chad's button up shirt threw it to the wall then suked on Chad's right nipple wile he twisted the other one then did the reverse for the left one. this made Chad buck a little and then Brady left a trail of kisses on Chads body from his lips to his tummy then ripped Chad's shoes and socks off then went to straight to his pants and quickly removed them leaving Chad in nothing but a pair of black and yellow batman boxer briefs.

Brady: Oh my god you are so cute.  
Chad:Shut up!

With that last comment Brady went back to work by swiftly pulling off chads underwear revealing chads perfectly seven inch manhood. Chad was blushing by the way his lover was looking at him.

Brady:You and your body are so beautiful.

Brady started to rubbed Chad's inner thigh making Chad become hard then started to rub Chad's manhood and balls after a few that Brady grabbed the condoms and baby oil and turned Chad over. Brady swiftly and violently pushed his manhood inside Chad with no stretching preparation now began to cry a little because of the new unknown pain he was feeling.

Brady:Shh... Sh... Shhh it will be ok Chad it alway hurt at first dont worry i got you I love (a few minutes Chad is actually starting to enjoy himself and so did brady.)  
Brady: Chhha..aa ..d im about too Huh!

With that last note brady lets losses inside of and Brady both fell down on the bed now laying face to face.

Chad:I love you so much.  
Brady:I love you to you're so beautiful.  
Chad:So I've heard.

The rest of the night Chad and Brady lay down in eachothers arms taking about the wedding tomorrow.

Author's Note

Thank you all so much for actually reading this story. If You like it give me any comments or opinions to help me with my next chapter.  
If you don't like it in the slightest k don't read it Like I said before if you have a problem reading it don't bug me about it and don't  
read it anymore.


	2. Finding out

Summary;  
This story is based on the 5 DiMera's, 2 Brady's ,2 black's . I warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read.  
warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.

This is my first story I ever wrote for days. I imagined this story in my mind so many times to write the best to my extent.I am planing to make Chad gay but I'm not writing a Chill because story its been done and I want to write my you enjoy and stay along for the ride.

P.S. I don't own Days Of Our Lives.

I own all of the made up characters along in the passage that will be announced later.

the main characters for now are:

5 Dimeras: 3 brothers 2 sister not married.

Cristian age 50, Tony age 46, Lexi age 34, Ej age 33, Chad age 18.

2 Bradys: Twins 1 sister 1 brother. Has 2 step brothers.

Eric age 32, Sami age 32 .

2 Blacks: 2 brothers. Has a step Brother and sister.

Ryder age 26 ,Brady age 21.

this next chapter is based on when marlena showed Ryder not brady the picture of him getting beaten up by christen paying her guy to beat up ryder just to start off.

Sorry for not posing for so long got caught up with practice i play sports for my school.

Setting-at The Dimera mansion August 9th 2014 10:20pm Ryder is asleep While Christian is at a hotel waiting for there wedding tomorrow.

No ones pov.

BANG BANG BANG!

There was a loud and sudden Bang on the Dimeras mansion door that woke up Ryder was the only one in the mansion because of the wedding he went to go get the door and saw his stepmother Marlena at the door with a weird look on her face.

Ryders pov

Ryder: Marlena do you know what time it is? i know you don't like it but I do have to get married tomorrow. what are you doing here?

Marlena:I have something to show that will hopefully show you that marrying that cold heartless bitch is a truly bad idea Ryder.

Ryder:ok 1 I don't want to do any of this for the last time. 2 why do you truly despise all of the Dimeras? you truly need to get over them there not hurting you any more. oh and 3 bull to your shit.

Marlena: 1. its 10:56 2. I only like chad because he is harmless little angel that have horrible relatives that are still hurting me. oh and this picture of Christian and your attacker bull.

marlena handed the picture to Ryder then left and after a couple of minutes of shock and then Christian came in to see Ryder because she couldn't stand being away from him.

Cristian: Hello honey I know its bad luck to se

But before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by Ryder throwing the picture at her.

Ryder: What the hell is this is this some kind of joke? Was our love all a pure lie? Were you only actually going to marry me for your little game to get back at my dad and Marlena?

Cristian was speechless.

Cristian:honey that photo is is a fake. I mean at first yes i did want to get back at your father and Marlena but I truly did fall in love with you. Ryder John Black I love you

Ryder: I don't believe you. This photo it's real. Get the hell away from me the wedding is off!

With that last note ryder went up stairs got dressed packed up his bags and left for his Grandfathers leaving his crying ex bride.

Setting-Still at the Dimera mansion August 10th 2014 12:30 am

Still at the Dimera mansion 12:00am.

Cristian called Ej to come to the mansion because the wedding is off and she needed some one to talk to and didn't want to chad because she still saw him as the real baby of the family and thought he wouldn't handle the news well.

Ej's pov

Ej:Dear sister what have you down this time?

Cristian:Ryder found out that I took a hit out on him.

Ej:wait you did that I thought it was :No it was his men but not his hit .

Cristian:No it was his men but not his hit .

Ej:Ah.

Cristan; that was just to get back at John and in the end I did Truly fall in love with Ryder.

Ej:How did he find out?

Cristian: Marlena found picture of me handing money to one of the attackers that he actually saw.

Ej: Well my dear sister that is some troubling news.

Cristian:I dont even know how to tell people that there is no wedding tomorrow.

Ej:Dont worry love me Tony, Lexi and Chad will figure it out later go to bed and try to get some rest.

Cristian:Ok.

After that cristian left for her room and Ej started the many calls to cancel the wedding.

Setting-At Chad and Brady's apartment August 10th 2014 9:00 am

Brady and Chad are sleeping.

No ones pov

Brady just had the most wonderful dream and chad were on a beach naked with nobody around to see them. He saw that chads tan skin was covered in water droplets and when he was under the sun his skin glistened and sparkled like he was in a movie or something. In his mind he just thought chad looked he woke up. After brady woke up he noted that chad was still in a deep a big evil grin he decided to play with chad's still naked body. He admittedly grabs Chads manhood and just started to squeeze to see if Chad would feel Brady hold got a little more tighter chad woke up squeaking in painful pleasure.

Brady:Good morning my beautiful angel. Did you enjoy that because I loved it I just love to touch you.

Chad:I would have loved it more if i wasn't in pain from last night love.

Brady:oh my god are you all right? Did I go to hard for you?Do You need Anything oh baby I am so sorry.

Chad:Brady Brady it's ok breath.I loved everything about last night it was perfect. The pain because my body not used to making love yet.

Brady:Oh you know what how about I run us a bath with the jets on high then we can get breakfast at the dinner before the wedding?

Chad: Sounds lovely.

Brady:Good.

After that brady walked into the bathroom to start his and chads bath. Chad limped from the bed to kitchen table to get his phone he can read his phone in the bathtub with brady he painfully turned around slowly to limp back to the bedroom but suddenly he was picked up bridal style by Brady.

Chad:ow ow honey easy please.

Brady:You shouldn't have probably even gotten out of bed are you even ok to go to the wedding today?

Chad:I'm ok hun stop worrying please.

Brady:Chad Aston Dimera i love you and worrying about you is included on that love.

Chad:You just love saying my full name dontcha.

With that last comment Brady picked Chad up bridal style and laid Chad and himself into the hot tub size bath then brady kissed Chad then Chad finally turned on his phone to make sure everything is ok and no one called or text him.

Chad:Thats weird.

Brady:What?

Chad:I got 20 txt and 13 missed calls from Ej.

Brady:Really what did he say is he ok. I never thought I'd see the day were that sentence came out of my mouth.

Chad:Behave he is my big ...OH MY GOD!

Brady:What?What happen did someone die?(Brady said jokingly)

Chad: Yea the wedding. your brother canceled it.

Brady:What! Thats weird.

Chad:Hey I got to go check on my family to see what happen and see if Cristian got all crazy yet and flew over the wacky shack yet.

Brady:Dont worry its ok I need to check on my brother any ways.

With that Brady got out then helped chad out of the tub because he still was in brady helped chad wabel out of the bath room. one in the bed room both got dressed brady in some jeans an a v-neck an chad in a tank top and soccer sweatpants .

Brady:Are you ok to drive and what are you going to tell your family when they see your limp?

Chad:Yes and I will think of something on the way.

After that they kissed each other goodbye.

Setting-back at the mansion August 10th 2014 10.30am

Chad just arrived at the mansion.

No ones pov.

Chad parked his bike and limped in pain to the door and in a matter of seconds he was greeted by Ej and Tony.

Ej:Were in the bloody hell have you been!?

Chad : my phone was off and i was asleep happily asleep.

Tony: Never mind we can talk about your neglect for this family later.

Chad:Having my phone off is not...

Before chad could say any thing else Tony pushed chad in (painfully for chad ) in to the the house towards Ej. upon stumbling in Chad winced a little because Tony pushed against his abdomen and almost hoped Ej didn't see his face or limp of course being Ej he did.

Ej:What happened to you.

Chad:(said in a panic)Nothing.

Tony:Oh great cover up baby brother.

Chad:It's nothing concerning you.

Ej studied Chad for a little knowing his brother is lying. He noted chad was pale and had a familiar emotional a gleam in his eye , his mouth dropped to the floor and knew what that gleam was Chad had sex and for his first time.

Chad:What are you giving me that weird look for.

Ej:I Am Going To Kill Brady!

Tony:Brother what do you did braby hit you?Did that bastard hurt you.

Chad:No! Just stop it Im fine and Ej why may I ask you ,are you going to kill Brady the man I am dating?

Ej:Because that bloody idiot had his way with you he took your virginity you are way to young to go through that emotional commitment.

Tony:What i'm going to kill Brady! Your just a baby still Chad . Plus You shouldn't even be on you feet right now he hurt you with an experience that should have made you fell happy not hurt you!

Before Chad could say any words his other older sister came down stairs seeing why her two brothers were fighting.

Lexi:What is all the ruckus about i just got Cristan to take a nap and would appreciate if you three don't wake her or hong kong up please.

Ej:Oh you want to know why we're fighting do you.

Lexi:Yes and dont get snipy with me Elvis Dimera.

Ej:Well I am in shock because Brady Blake just took my little brothers Virginity!

Lexi:What! Oh My God! Im going to kill him!

Chad:God what is with killing brady today! None of you three are going anywhere near him with those remarks. Listen I said yes I gave my consent to brady after he asked me.

Lexi:Chad honey you are to young and fragile for this commitment.I mean look at you love you can barley stand and you look like you're going to cry.

Chad:I'm 18 a legal adult which means i'm not to young. I also Enjoyed last night it felt right No it felt like some type magical force of nature that maid my heart melt with love and passion and other words i still cant even describe . You know what I felt in love no I am in love with him and he is in love with please just stop.

Ej:Uh fine but i'm not happy with this.

Tony:Plus you're still in pain from it.

Chad:I made love its not called an it. I can also manage my pain thank you very much.

Ej, Tony, and Lexi:Bull(the all said unanimously)

Lexi:you're going to be laying down on the sofa in the living room wrapped in a blanket where Ej, Tony and I can keep a close eye on you, no if ands or buts.

Chad:Bu...

Ej;Chad!

Lexi:Dr sisters orders.

Tony:please brother for you own well being.

Chad:Uhh Fine!

With the last argument over Ej helped Chad in the living room to rest from his wild night last night and then started to make calls for more casselations for the wedding.

Authors note- sorry i really messed around with this story. thanks for reading if u dont like it dont be a negative nancy and post rude comments and if you didn't like it go read something that actually interests you because this story probably isn't your cup of tea thank you bye-bye for now.


	3. Hurt love

Summary;  
This story is based on the 5 DiMera's, 2 Brady's ,2 black's . I warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read.  
warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.

This is my first story I ever wrote for days. I imagined this story in my mind so many times to write  
the best to my extent.I am planing to make Chad gay but I'm not writing a Chill because story its been  
done and I want to write my you enjoy and stay along for the ride.

P.S. I don't own Days Of Our Lives.

I own all of the made up characters along in the passage that will be announced later.

the main characters for now are:

5 Dimeras: 3 brothers 2 sister not married.

Cristian age 50, Tony age 46, Lexi age 34, Ej age 33, Chad age 18.

2 Bradys: Twins 1 sister 1 brother. Has 2 step brothers.

Eric age 32, Sami age 32 .

2 Blacks: 2 brothers. Has a step Brother and sister.

Ryder age 26 ,Brady age 21.

Ryder black is my own personal touch. Relationships are between  
Sami and Ej are getting re-married and have 2 kids and 2 step-kids.  
Ryder and Christian engage planning a wedding.  
Eric; is a priest but Nichole loves him.  
Brady and Chad are Boyfriends .

Setting at The kiriakis mansion August 10th 11:20am

Brady is at the kiriakis mansion talking to John Ryder and Victor.

Brady: Ryder man what happened?

Victor: I'll tell you what happened a Dimera stroke again.

Brady: Grandpa!

Ryder: He is right though. Marlena found a picture of Cristian and my attacker together and she was paying him off.

Brady:What?

Victor: That rotten bitch!

John: Son i'm so sorry I knew how much you actually loved her.

Ryder: Yeah I did love her but now I wish she were dead.

Victor: I couldn't agree more and same for all of they others in the Dimera clan.

Brady: You mean like Chad the man I love with.

Victor: Oh please Brady He probably already knew about the whole situation.

Brady: Chad would never do that! I know and love him enough to know he would never do this.

Ryder: I thought the same way about Cristian . Baby brother look how that turned out.

Brady:You know what I'm not going to sit around here and say thoughts things about Chad.I'm going to leave Ryder man if you need anything just call.

with that Brady left the mansion an called Chad to come home and they need to talk.

Setting At the Dimera mansion August 10th 12:00 pm

Everybody but Chad and E.J.

No ones pov

Ej And Chad are both in the living room on the coach with E.j. sitting and chad laing down with his head in his brothers lap.

Ej:So do you really love Brady?

Chad:Yes with all my heart and would you quit asking me like i'm a kid trying pick out an ice cream at the store.

Ej:It's just that you're so young I dont want Brady to hurt you. It's Just an older brother instinct.

Chad:I Know Im Young but I want to make my own decisions in my relationship with Brady I wish that you and the others can just understand that.

Chad looked away from Ej for a bit he still felt sick from his family feud this morning and his lome making the night before making Ej feel his hurt and discomfort coming off in waves of emotional stress.

Ej:Brother how do you feel? You look pale.

Chad:Fine I guess just tired and really confused(Chad didn't want to let Ej know all about how he really wanted to do is have a complete melt down).

Ej:Brother you know not just me but our family will always love and respect your decisions for whatever reason you made them for but making love is just a really big one and were just worried for you.

Chad:Why? I know to you it my seam like a disaster but last night i felt love compassion I felt safe in his arms as he held me it felt one-hundred percent right because i was honestly with the man I love Ej, I love Brady Black and nothing can change my mind about it.

Ej:Well as long as you fell this way ill be happy for you but remember if he hurts you in any way ill be the first one to ring his neck in.

Chad:Be nice and thank you.

Ej:Well brother i must go to a very important meeting at the hospital so please stay as long as you want and rest for me please. Goodby love you brother.

Chad:love you to big bro.

With that Ej got up and kissed his brother on the head and left to go to a meeting at the hospital

Chad was left in total silence until his phone suddenly went off and he picked it up it was Brady

Chad:Hey love how are you doing.

Brady:Get Home Now!

Brady then hung up on Chad and left for home as did a very confused and shocked Chad.

Setting At Chad and Brady's apartment August 10th 1:56 pm

No ones pov

Chad quickly entered the apartment and jumped to see a angry and confused silent Brady sitting on their lazy boy look at nothing.

Chad:Ahah! Oh my god Brady you scared me what happened are you ok.

Brady then out of no where got up and grabbed Chad with full force By his already sensitive skinny waist.

Brady:I said we needed to talk. Do you know why my brother broke off the wedding with your crazy vindictive bitch of a sister?

Chad:No I didn't even get the chance to talk to her when I was at there. Brady you're hurting me please let go(Chad started to cry).

Brady:How do I know you're not lying Huh. So come on tell me the truth.

Chad:(still crying) I'm not lying to you please stop it hurts.

Brady:So You Mean To Tell Me You Knew Nothing About Your Sister Paying The Man That Attacked My Brothers!

Chad: No I Didn't! She is in love with Ryder why would she do that!(Chad Said with tears in his eyes)

Brady:I need some air.

With his last words of anger Brady let go and pushed Chad to the floor and stomped out of the apartment slamming the door leaving Chad scared confused and alone crying on the floor of there shared apartment.


	4. What just happend

Summary;  
This story is based on the 5 DiMera's, 2 Brady's ,2 black's . I warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read.  
warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.

This is my first story I ever wrote for days. I imagined this story in my mind so many times to write  
the best to my extent.I am planing to make Chad gay but I'm not writing a Chill because story its been  
done and I want to write my you enjoy and stay along for the ride.

P.S. I don't own Days Of Our Lives.

I own all of the made up characters along in the passage that will be announced later.

the main characters for now are:

5 Dimeras: 3 brothers 2 sister not married.

Cristian age 50, Tony age 46, Lexi age 34, Ej age 33, Chad age 18.

2 Bradys: Twins 1 sister 1 brother. Has 2 step brothers.

Eric age 32, Sami age 32 .

2 Blacks: 2 brothers. Has a step Brother and sister.

Ryder age 26 ,Brady age 21.

Author's note:

Changing some things up a bit "New families brought to the picture who are not related at all in the show" a little surprise twist to who ever decides to read enjoy.

Setting At Chad and Brady's apartment August 10th 2:15 pm

Chad is laying on the floor heart broken by Brady and his fight.

Chad's Pov

Chad was hurt and was in so much pain from the fight and being pushed on to the floor he could barely move. He knew he had to get to his cell phone on the floor that fell out of his pocket from the fall and text someone to come help him. he started to drag himself on the floor he was in so much pain he started to see spots. He finally got to his phone to text his brother Ej to come just before he couldn't take the pain any more and passed out.

Setting At Salem Hospital August 10th 2;20 pm

Ej has just left the meeting from the hospital and ran into his sister Lexie.

Ej's pov

Ej;Dear sister how are you?

Lexie: Ej honey you're not writing me a letter and I am doing very well thank you just trying to shake off the events of our sister's almost wedding. How about you love? How was your alone time with Chad is he ok

Ej: I'm fine and I think Chad is doing fairly well t.. Hold on my phone is going off. Speaker of the devil he just text. Let me see what he said.

**_Chad's text; Need help please come to apartment 911 emergency._**

After reading his brothers message Ej turned pale white.

Lexie:Is everything alright you look like you just saw a ghost?

Ej: You and I need to leave to go to Chads apartment now( said with a sense of urgency in his voice.).

Lexie;Is everything alright is chad ok?

Ej:I don't know grad you medical kit just incase ok.

Lexie said ok with fear in her eyes and grabbed her kit and her and Ej left for Chads apartment.

Setting At The Brady Pub 2:30

Maggie was having lunch with her daughter and son Daniel and Madeline(Chads mom who didn't die)

No ones pov

Maggie: So how is the hospital daniel any new exciting cases?

Daniel:The hospital is doing fine and no really out of the box cases so fare.

Maggie good to hear Hon. How about you maddy How is yours and Chads relationship coming along?

Madeline:Oh its getting there I just haven't been as close since he found out I was lying to him about ugh... Stefano being his real father and not Charles who I am glad is not talking to me. I'm just so scared that he is getting to sucked in by the dimeras that he is going to get hurt or something.

Daniel:Don't worry Chad is a very smart kid and Its only been a 3 years since he found out But he is still going through a major healing process I know your hurting and is still finding out who he really is but you taking a step back and letting him look for his own path to healing himself is the best hing for him right now .He will come to you when he is ready and needs his mom.

Maggie:I couldn't possibly agree more with Daniel on this one Maddy.

Madeline:I sure hope so thank you for the advice to.

With that the three of them enjoyed their meal together in complete silence.

Setting At Chad and Brady's apartment August 10th 3:00

Ej and Lexi just arrived at chads apartment.

Ejs pov

Ej used his spare key to get into Chads apartment to see if he is ok.

Lexi; Chad where are you?

Ej saw two feet sticking out behind the couch and admittedly could tell it was chad on the floor.

Ej:Lexi I found him. Chad can you here me please wake up.

Lexi:Ej I need you to hold him up so I can check his vitals.

As Ej moved Chad he started to wake was now holding his conscious baby brother in his arms

Lexi:Well good morning sleeping beauty. you scared me and your brother can you tell me what happened?

Chad;I'm scared.(Chad started to shake in Ej's arms).

Ej kissed Chads head and told him to calm down and just say what happened to him.

Chad:Brady text me to come home he needed to talk so I went home here then I found brady alone he was mad I asked why he said something about Christian paying off the guy that hurt Ryder and that I knew something about it then when I said I knew nothing about it he grabbed me and called me a liar and when I said I wasn't he squeezed harder and got more angry I told him it was hurting me but all he kept on doing was calling me a liar and why he should believe me and the last time I said I wasn't lying for the last time he threw me against the ground and walked out and said he needed some air and walked out with me crying my eye out on the a few minutes I started to see spots because I was in pain so i crawled to my phone to text you I and blacked out after that.

Ej:Now i'm really going to kill that no good little bastard.

Lexie:Ej down Boy. It is not the time to talk about this. Ok Chad honey I need to check your tummy muscles to check for any damage when I press tell me where it hurts ok.

Immediately after she stated to push down chad was crying because of the pain.

Chad:Please stop it hurts stop please It like its happening all over again stop.

Lexi:Ok honey i'll stop. Your pretty hurt. I'm go to call the Abe to make a report against Brady Ej watch him please.

Chad;No please don't.

Ej:Brother he hurt you. made you made you cry.I mean for gods sack he hurt you so much you cant even bloody walk. We need to file chargers and make sure he never hurts you again. I dont wan't to see my little brother get hurt any more.

Lexi:Same with me. Ok hon here is what Ej and I are going to do.I'm going to pack you an overnight bag. Ej is going to carry you to the car I dont want you to walk your tummy is swollen and that makes me a little nervous. then we are going to take you to the hospital so I can give you and ultra sound and give you some pain medicine.I'm going to call Abe he is going to meet us at the hospital and he is going to write down your statement while Ej holds your hand so you know you're not alone , when were done with the hospital were taking you bake to the mansion then Ej is going to carry you up stairs put you into a comfy warm safe bed and and tuck you in while I tell the family what happened so you won't be bombarded with questions so you can sleep Because you look exhausted and look like you need sleep. ok.

Chad;But...

Lexi; No buts.

Ej;Brother please.

Chad: Ok.

With that last note lexi packed some comfy lose clothes for Chad ,called Abe while Ej carried Chad to the car and began their descent to the hospital.

Authors: Thank you to all who actually read this story leave a comment down below.


End file.
